pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Mater, The Tree of Life
Mater is a tree that all of the Patapons are born from, and a place where Patapons can even create new breeds of Patapons called Rarepons, which excel in specific stats, and have many different abilities. In Patapon, Mater can only create Rarepons, not upgrade them. However, in Patapon 2, Mater has the ability to upgrade, and change your Rarepon type through the Evolution Map. In Patapon, Mater is already there in the Patapon's village, but can be first accessed after "Escape from Isolation", and when Ban the Tatepon leaves behind Tatepon's Memory. In Patapon 2, Mater has to be revived by the Mater Sprout, a treasure held by a Dodonga in the Nanjoro Hills (note: not the Mater Seed because the Mater Sprout has already sprouted). After defeating Dodonga to acquire the Mater Sprout, Mater can finally be used to create stronger classes. Mater requires some Ka-ching depending on how advanced the Patapon is, two items which vary from Patapon classes, and the overall Patapon being made. List of Memories (Patapon) *Yaripon's Memory - Avaliable from the beginning of Patapon. *Tatepon's Memory - Escape from Isolation, by helping Ban the Tatepon fight the Zigotons, he will drop Tatepon's Memory at the end. *Yumipon's Memory - Crack the Zigoton Fort!, by helping Don the Yumipon fight the Zigotons, he will drop Yumipon's Memory at the end. *Kibapon's Memory - Desert Behemoth, by killing Zaknel in the Deplorable Desert, he will drop Kibapon's Memory. *Dekapon's Memory - Lord of the Mountains, by killing Gaeen at Dekapon Tower, he will drop Dekapon's Memory. *Megapon's Memory - Volcano Guardian, by killing Ciokina in Bovo Volcano, she will drop Megapon's Memory (the strongest damage dealing patapon unit) List of Memories (Patapon 2) *Yaripon's Memory - Avaliable at the beginning of Patapon 2. *Tatepon's Memory - After Ban the Tatepon helps drive off the Karmen, he will leave Tatepon's Memory. *Yumipon's Memory - After Don the Yumipon helps drive off the Karmen, he will leave Yumipon's Memory. *Kibapon's Memory - Upgrade a Yaripon to a Pyopyo. *Dekapon's Memory - Upgrade a Tatepon to a Wanda. *Megapon's Memory - Upgrade a Yumipon to a Menyokki. *Toripon's Memory - Upgrade a Yaripon to a Sabara. *Robopon's Memory - Upgrade a Tatepon to a Kanokko. *Mahopon's Memory - Upgrade a Yumipon to a Koppen. Trivia *When you create a brand new Patapon you actually create its cap so the duo can bury it. *In the first game, the late Yumipon gets its name wrong and calls it; Gaea: The Tree of Life. **The name "Mater" must be a late addition in the game, and Gaea is the early version. **In Greek mythology, Gaea is the godly titaness of Mother Earth. *Mater means Mother, which possibly means that it is a woman and giving BIRTH to the Patapons. *The Mater Seed in Patapon 2 can be received twice, although this does not affect anything. *Mater Seed is a Material in Patapon 2. *When finishing a mission in Patapon 3, if you look at the background, you can see something that resembles Mater. *In Patapon 3, Bowmunk's Hero Skill Freaky Tree somewhat resembles Mater Tree, only looked more like a Bonsai Tree. *Mater doesn't appear in Patapon 3, and Patapons don't drop caps in the game. In the barracks of Patapon 3, a plant can be seen next to the tallest hut in the barracks' section. If you look closely, it greatly resembles Mater, The Tree of Life. This would explain how patapons go back to life after dying in battle. See Also *Patapon 1 Rarepons *Patapon 2 Rarepons *Rarepons *Evolution Map *Patapon (Tribe) *Patapon Units *Patapon 2 Materials *Patapon 1 Minigames *Patapon 2 Minigames *Minigames *Patapon (Game) *Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 2 Category:Units Category:Rarepons Category:Patapolis